


Invisible

by leedsome



Series: Where you find love [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsome/pseuds/leedsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-what year is it?” Niall suddenly asked.<br/>“2013.” I answered. Niall sighed in what looks like disbelief. He looked at me straight in the eyes.<br/>“You want to play?” He asked. I nodded. I haven’t played my piano at home for a long time. He offered me the seat and I sat there, touching my fingers along the black and white keys. I played ‘Kiss the Rain’ by Yiruma. Niall stood there watching me as I played the sad melody.<br/>Or the one where Liam meets someone who's invisible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> So.... This is a Niam one shot and it's in Liam's POV. It's kinda short but I tried my best. I hope you all like it! Have a nice time reading. :) xx ~M.

Liam's POV:

I wandered inside the forest. It was our annual night-out-in-the-woods with my friends, Zayn, Harry and Louis. I don’t why I even have a walk out in the woods at this time. It’s evening and it’s dark. The only thing that gives me light is this flashlight in my hand. I guess it’s because I just need time for myself. Living in London is such a stressful thing if you’re working there. I need some place to relax…not that I can’t relax with those three… they’re my best mates but I can’t keep my eyes closed if they’re nearby—specially Louis. He’ll do anything just to piss me off like poking my sides, hurdling me whenever I’m trying to sleep, and one time, he even shaved off my a portion of my eyebrows! (Well, he’s not the one who did it, it was Zayn but he made him do that so basically, it’s still him.) Yeah, I admit, I can’t relax with those boys by my side. Sure I’m having a lot of fun with them but if I want to unwind, those three is a no-go.  
Suddenly, I felt something wet touch my skin. I looked up. Yep. It certainly is raining. I have walked too far from the cottage we’ve been staying. I looked around and luckily, there’s an old and probably, abandoned house nearby. I sighed in relief. Well, I guess this house will do, maybe I’ll go back if the rain stopped.  
I entered the empty house and looked around. It was dusty and so…old. It was actually quite scary. “Hello?” I called out just to be sure that I’m all alone. No answer, just as I thought. I sat at the couch and texted the boys. I sighed and got up. I went upstairs to check out the mansion. It was quite big…I wonder who lived here before.  
Suddenly, I heard a sound of piano playing. I froze. I’m having goose bumps all over my body. “I-is anybody t-there?” I stammered. No answer. I walked at the hallway, following the trail of sound. I ended up in front of a room. I slowly opened the door.  
I came face to face a boy with blonde hair and dull blue eyes. “Hi…Uh, I’m sorry if I trespassed, it’s just…I don’t have a place to stay and I found this house and I thought it’s empty so…” I tried to explain but the boy just stared back at me blankly. “My name is Liam Payne.” I introduced. He just stared at me. “Is it okay if I stayed here for the night?” I asked. To my relief, he nodded.  
“What’s your name? If you don’t mind me asking.” I inquired.  
“Niall…Niall Horan.” The boy said, and then he returned to playing the piano.  
“Are you all alone here?”  
“I guess so.”  
“How old are you?”  
“19.”  
“Oh, we’re the same!”  
“Is that a great thing?”  
“Maybe?”  
“Yeah maybe.”  
“Are there times when you’re quite bored? I mean, you’re alone with no one to talk to.”  
“No. I have my piano.”  
“I see…You’re good. At playing the piano.” I complemented but he just stayed focused on his piano. I stared at his eyes. It was like there’s something missing I just can’t pin point what it is.  
“W-what year is it?” Niall suddenly asked.  
“2013.” I answered. Niall sighed in what looks like disbelief. He looked at me straight in the eyes.  
“You want to play?” He asked. I nodded. I haven’t played my piano at home for a long time. He offered me the seat and I sat there, touching my fingers along the black and white keys. I played ‘Kiss the Rain’ by Yiruma. Niall stood there watching me as I played the sad melody.  
“You’re great at playing this instrument. Can you teach me?” Niall asked.  
“Sure, Niall.” I said. I let him sit beside me but he shook his head.  
“Why?” I asked. He just continued to shake his head ‘no’.  
“J-just play it slowly.” He said. I shrugged and played it ever so slowly with occasional explanations. After I’m done, I looked over at him. He’s smiling down at me. My breath hitched. His eyes we’re light now.  
“I—I think you should take your turn now?” I stuttered.  
“Yeah.” He chuckled. My breathing had become difficult again, I don’t know why. There’s something funny I feel inside my stomach.  
I stood there in awe. He played it almost perfectly. His hands skilfully touched every single key. His mouth is twitching up as he neared into finishing the song. I felt myself smiling too. He’s one fast-learner. I never learned a piece in that short time, but he can.  
“Since when have you been playing?” I asked.  
“Since I was a child.” He answered, supplying the last three notes. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at him.  
“What is the title of that piece?” he asked.  
“Well, it’s Yiruma’s ‘Kiss The Rain’.” I informed him.  
“Oh.” He replied sadly.  
“Why? Anything wrong?” I asked.  
“I…what does the rain feel?” he asked back, looking outside the window where raindrops are seen.  
“It’s uhh…wet.” I answered and he chuckled making me copy him.  
“What I mean is that if you go out there…is it fun?” he asked, looking back at me.  
“Yes. Yes it is…specially if you have friends with you. I have these three best mates, Zayn, Harry and Louis… we used to go out in the rain and play when we were little kids.”  
“I want to feel it too.” He whispered.  
“How about let’s go outside? Wait—you haven’t gone outside while it’s raining?”  
“I have… but I forgot.”  
“Then let’s go?”  
He looked at me sadly. “I can’t Liam.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“Okay.”  
“But I want to. I like to. But I can’t. It’s… too… full of life.”  
“In your explanation, I really think it’s complicated.” I shrugged. He chuckled.  
“Maybe, someday, I’ll try.”  
“You will?”  
“Yeah.”  
~  
I have slept. I was in the couch now. I looked around and saw my phone vibrating. I grabbed it and saw Zayn’s caller ID. “Hello?” I called out. “Hey Li! Where are you? We’ll be leaving in two hours! We still need to arrange our things here.” Zayn’s voice said. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in a half.” I replied. “Alright, bye.” He said and clicked the end call. “Niall?” I called out. No answer. I got up and looked for Niall everywhere but he’s nowhere to be found. After my second attempt, I decided to go now. “Bye Niall!” I yelled, hoping he heard it.

“There you are!” Louis said and put his right arm around my shoulder. We went inside the cottage and fixed our things so we can leave. Harry was still asleep. Louis jumped into his bed and tickled the young boy until he was wide awake. “I hate you Louis!” he pouted. “No you don’t!” Louis replied making us all laugh. After an hour, we’re all ready to go.  
Along our way home, I kept thinking of Niall. Where did he go?  
~  
We came here again in the same woods for the annual night-out-in-the-woods. It was raining just like last year, much to our disappointment because we can’t set a campfire again. I excused myself from them to look for the same old mansion and grabbed an umbrella so I won’t be that wet. After about ten minutes, I caught a glimpse of the house. I jogged towards it and went inside.  
“Niall?” I called out.  
“Liam?” he replied. I almost cried in joy.  
“Niall!” I attempted to hug him but he stepped back. I looked at him questioningly.  
“I can’t hug you, Liam.” He smiled apologetically.  
“Why?”  
“Complicated.” He chuckled.  
We went in the same room again and he played the piano.  
“It’s raining again.” He muttered.  
“Yeah.”  
“Maybe I’ll try now?”  
“You will? As in, now?”  
“Later.” He smiled.  
After a few minutes more, he motioned that we went out. “Are you sure?” I asked. He nodded, smiling. I stepped down the stairs of the front porch and on the muddy ground. He looked unsure. I shook my head, smiling. I went inside again and grabbed my umbrella. “Here, I’ll hold this for you so you won’t be too wet yet.” I said. He looked calm and agreed. He took a careful step with me and in a few seconds we’re out in the rain.  
“You’re wet.” Niall laughed, a real and genuine laugh. It made me feel warmth all over my body.  
“Yeah, Niall.” I said.  
“Liam thank you…for this.”  
“What? Why? What for?” I asked.  
“For everything.” He shrugged.  
For seconds, we just looked into each other’s eyes. I realized that we’re both leaning into each other closer and closer. I closed my eyes and felt coldness against my lips. My umbrella fell.  
I opened my eyes and saw Niall smiling at me…and he seemed almost transparent. The raindrops were protruding through him.  
“Niall?”  
“Thank you Liam. Thank you for making me feel like this and for setting me free.”  
And just like that, he’s gone.  
Forever.  
Now I know what’s missing in those eyes…  
Life.


End file.
